onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
4x12
est le douzième épisode de la saison 4. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 1er mars 2015 sur ABC. À Storybrooke, avec Gold désormais banni de la ville, les habitants tentent de reprendre une vie normale. Crochet et Belle cherchent un moyen de libérer les fées du chapeau de sorcier, tandis qu'Emma, Henry et Regina poursuivent leur recherche d'indices pouvant les mener à l'Auteur. Mais quand une ombre terrifiante s'abat sur eux, Emma et Regina vont devoir affronter la véritable essence du mal absolu. Pendant ce temps, à New York, Gold et Ursula invitent Cruella d'Enfer à rejoindre leur cause. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté thumb|left|200px|Maléfique et Ursula s'affrontent. La Forteresse interdite se dresse de sa silhouette sinistre parmi les monts enneigés. En son sein, un garde veille sous les arcades de la grande salle, mais il ne se doute pas qu'un répugnant tentacule vert venant de derrière son dos s'enroule autour de lui. Du moins, avant d'être expulsé avec force. Ursula arrive ainsi jusqu'au trône de Maléfique, qui la surprend à son tour par derrière. En se retournant, la déesse des mers projette donc ses appendices qui vont saisir le bâton de la sorcière, et exige d'entendre le respect qui lui est dû. Maléfique refuse toutefois de se soumettre face à un « mollusque », et lui reproche d'avoir montré tant de « proximité » envers le garde qu'elle vient de mettre hors-service avec ses organes. Ursula proclame pourtant avoir été invitée, mais elle semblait ignorer que son adversaire n'était autre que la véritable maîtresse des lieux – qui n'aurait au grand jamais voulu de sa présence. L'accrochage en est d'autant plus confus. thumb|left|200px|Cruella d'Enfer rejoint la partie. Leur chamaillerie prend fin lorsque surgissent deux rottweilers, courant droit vers elles et dont les aboiements résonnent dans toute la pièce. Maléfique s'apprête à les chasser avec son sceptre, mais la propriétaire du duo de molosses, la fabuleuse Cruella d'Enfer, arrive à leur suite et dissuade la sorcière de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle promet que ses chiens ne sont pas friands du poisson ou du « dragon défraîchi » – à moins qu'elle ne le leur demande. Et en guise de démonstration, elle souffle doucement une fumée verdâtre sur le museau de ses petits gardes du corps, qu'elle félicite pour leur bon travail avant de prendre le relais. Pouvant maintenant avoir une conversation entre femmes, la diva souhaiterait savoir pourquoi elle a été convoquée dans un endroit manifestement affreux à son goût. Légèrement vexée par l'adjectif, Maléfique répète n'avoir jamais demandé la moindre invitée dans sa demeure, et se moque des instructions qu'auraient soi-disant reçues les deux intruses. Elle compte par conséquent leur faire payer cette violation de propriété, mais une petite voix goguenarde et familière venant du trône attirent leur attention à toutes les trois, les priant d'éviter un bain de sang. thumb|200px|Rumplestiltskin avait tout prévu. Rumplestiltskin, qui plaide coupable pour l'idée des fausses invitations, préfère en effet que ces drôles de dames restent en un « seul » morceau. À la demande d'Ursula, il révèle ainsi que la raison de ce « tête-à-tête multiple » est qu'ils partagent tous les quatre un trait commun – en plus de leur dégoût les uns envers les autres. Selon l'opinion populaire du Royaume, le Ténébreux et elles seraient de manière générale considérés comme des méchants. Mais il leur annonce faire en sorte que les méchants aient désormais droit aux fins heureuses. thumb|left|200px|Rumplestiltskin fait part de son plan pour obtenir des fins heureuses. Confortablement installées, les trois femmes sont prêtes à écouter les détails de ce plan ambitieux, en particulier Cruella, qui doute de l'étendue des pouvoirs du Ténébreux « court sur pattes ». Celui-ci s'en amuse, mais la dilettante de fourrures se lève brusquement pour lui faire vivement comprendre sur un ton féroce qu'elle refuse de se lancer à la poursuite de promesses vides et autres chimères. Rumplestiltskin assure quand même dire la vérité, et promet de garder le secret sur leurs fins heureuses, qu'il connaît précisément pour chacune de ses associées ; en revanche, il souhaite leur montrer que les méchants ont enfin un moyen de gagner. Mais Maléfique ne se berce pas d'illusions car d'après elle, aucun maléfice connu de l'homme – ou de la femme – ne permettrait d'accomplir une telle chose. Or, poursuit le Mage noir, ce qu'ils doivent chercher n'est pas n'importe quel sortilège : le Sort noir, la Malédiction qui leur permettra à chacun d'exaucer leurs vœux, et de là leur fin heureuse. thumb|200px|Cruella use de son charme sur un insecte. Le quatuor se rend donc dans les souterrains du Mont Chauve, où le parchemin du Sort noir est protégé par plusieurs pièges et autres barrières magiques. Le premier obstacle qui se dresse ainsi sur leur chemin est une mission pour Cruella d'Enfer : la porte au bout du couloir est recouverte de scarabées vampires, des insectes à l'appétit vorace et vraisemblablement amateurs de chair humaine. Rumplestiltskin lui suggère de faire usage de son « don de persuasion » sur eux, et la cynophile se met à la tâche. Accroupie, elle accueille sur sa main gantée de cuir rouge un des coléoptères qui grouille par là, et lui souffle une fumée verte envoûtante. La bestiole sous son contrôle, elle lui murmure de faire « passer le message » à ses petits congénères. Et en un clin d'œil, la voie est désertée par les parasites. thumb|left|200px|Maléfique vient à bout des flammes. … thumb|200px|Ursula se saisit du Sort noir. … thumb|left|200px|Chernabog passe à l'attaque. … thumb|200px|Les trois dames ont un plan. … thumb|left|200px|Maléfique affronte Chernabog. … thumb|200px|Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique échappent au démon. … Dans notre monde thumb|left|200px|À Storybrooke, les habitants reprennent un train de vie normal. L'horloge de Storybrooke indique 8 h 15. Six semaines après avoir failli sombrer dans le chaos , la vie des habitants de cette petite ville du Maine a repris son cours tranquille. Après être passés au Café Granny, Regina accompagne par exemple Henry à l'arrêt du bus qui le conduit à l'école, où sa grand-mère et institutrice Mary Margaret lui donne une leçon d'ornithologie dans le cadre de son cours de sciences naturelles. Réintégrant son bureau de maire, Regina réarrange quant à elle la décoration intérieure à sa façon – en brûlant avec soulagement la peinture « hideuse » de sa belle-fille et ses oiseaux bleus ornant un mur ; et Emma confie la garde de son petit frère Neal à Granny avant d'enfiler sa veste, et de rejoindre Killian, qui l'attendait avec leurs cafés et l'accueille d'un baiser. Entamant ensemble le chemin vers le bureau du shérif à pied, ils croisent Belle devant la bibliothèque, et s'y séparent. thumb|200px|Crochet commence à désespérer. À l'intérieur, Crochet s'énerve : six semaines de recherches se sont écoulées, et ni lui ni Belle n'ont encore trouvé le moyen de libérer les bonnes sœurs, prisonnières par sa faute du chapeau de sorcier. La bibliothécaire, au contraire, garde espoir, bien que son esprit soit occupé par ses traductions de livres anciens qui pourraient contenir des informations précieuses. Pour faciliter sa tâche, elle explique au pirate avoir fait appel – via cette « boite magique » qu'on appelle internet – à plusieurs chercheurs extérieurs, et attend désormais une réponse. Ensuite, lorsque leurs amies les fées seront libres, elles pourront à leur tour les aider à libérer le pauvre homme que Killian a également enfermé dans le couvre-chef, sous ordre du Crocodile. thumb|left|200px|Belle a des regrets. Belle, l'entendant mentionner ainsi son regretté mari tandis qu'elle fait un peu de tri dans ses ouvrages, adopte soudain une attitude légèrement suspecte. Elle admet comme lui qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus fort et résister aux ordres du Ténébreux, mais elle comprend parfaitement qu'il ait cédé. Son ami la rejoignant dans le rayon d'étagères, elle confesse s'en vouloir de ne pas en avoir fait de même, et de s'être montrée si aveugle à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait au Mage noir. Crochet bénéficie d'ailleurs de la même excuse, puisque sa soumission avait pour but de protéger Emma. De fait, celui-ci reconnaît que le responsable de leurs maux avait malgré tout raison sur un point : l'amour peut faire office d'arme aussi persuasive que la magie. Il commente ensuite, à l'intention de sa camarade attristée, qu'en dépit de son comportement qu'il qualifie digne d'un « salaud », la Bête aimait Belle sincèrement. Malheureusement, celle-ci souffre d'autant plus de son absence, qu'elle pense sans doute éternelle à l'heure actuelle. Les larmes montant à ses yeux, elle espère seulement que son grand amour a su trouver ce qu'il cherchait, où qu'il puisse être aujourd'hui. thumb|200px|Logé chez Ursula à New York, M. Gold mène une vie misérable. Mais à New York, la vie n'est pas facile pour M. Gold. Contraint de loger chez Ursula, qui rentre alors du travail, le pauvre homme en est réduit à se préparer une boite de nouilles japonaises au micro-ondes. Cette situation misérable laisse sa logeuse douter fortement des promesses qu'il a énoncées précédemment au sujet de « fins heureuses », et elle constate à la place qu'il semble se contenter de manger ses courses et de dormir sur son canapé, elle dont le salaire de soigneuse à l'aquarium de la ville ne lui permet déjà pas beaucoup de luxe. Aigri, Gold rétorque qu'elle-même passe davantage son temps à se plaindre qu'autre chose – si ce n'est chérir ses propres petits poissons d'ornement –, et que comparé à ce que lui compte à terme leur fournir à tous les deux, lui offrir temporairement de vulgaires nouilles et un soi-disant abri est littéralement loin d'être « la mer à boire » pour elle. Néanmoins, Ursula n'est pas dupe : elle sait que son locataire ne songe qu'à ses propres intérêts, et celui-ci le confirme sans honte. Il n'empêche, il se trouve que leurs problèmes respectifs les amènent aujourd'hui à penser sur la même longueur d'onde. thumb|left|200px|M. Gold reçoit un e-mail. Et justement, Gold interrompt soudain son repas en entendant un bip! de notification sur l'ordinateur voisin, annonçant l'arrivée d'un e-mail. Une fois le message ouvert, Ursula est intriguée par la satisfaction qui se dessine sur le visage de l'homme. Il semblerait que cet évangile opportun soit un signe du début de la fin de leur misère. Arborant ainsi un sourire, Gold annonce sans plus attendre à sa bailleresse qu'il est enfin temps pour eux d'aller rendre visite à une « vieille amie ». thumb|200px|Cruella d'Enfer semble avoir des démêlés avec le FBI. Le duo arrive donc à Great Neck, une ville située sur Long Island, devant une immense villa blanche, où une petite troupe de curieux assiste depuis l'entrée de la propriété à la déchéance de ses occupants. Ursula est impressionnée et envieuse du beau logis, mais pas du scandale qui se déroule sous leurs yeux : des agents du FBI entraînent un homme menotté vers leur véhicule. Vraisemblablement marié, sa pauvre épouse panique à l'idée que tout ce cirque leur nuise plus que nécessaire, et a du mal à laisser ses affaires se faire saisir par les policiers. Elle parvient malgré tout – avec un regard assassin terrifiant – à convaincre un agent soudain conciliant de garder un de ses précieux manteaux de fourrure personnels. Cruella d'Enfer est alors appelée par son nom de jeune fille, M. Gold, derrière elle, l'ayant préféré à Feinberg – celui-ci manquant cruellement de punch. thumb|left|200px|Cruella est particulièrement fière de sa voiture. La diva n'est pas tout à fait ravie de le revoir, bien qu'il prétend vouloir rendre à eux trois leur gloire passée. Rien à faire, l'offre n'est pas assez convaincante pour qu'elle consente à l'accompagner dieu-sait-où, et Gold ne le lui reproche pas, bien au contraire. Mais si leur dernière association s'est certes mal terminée par sa faute, ils ont aujourd'hui une nouvelle raison de faire équipe, et pourront de fait mettre un terme à cette disgrâce qui leur coûte tant les uns les autres. Quoique, si Cruella d'Enfer peut se vanter d'une chose, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tout perdu : avec une rapide touche sur sa télécommande, elle ouvre la porte de son garage et laisse ses invités admirer une néo-classique noire et blanche, dont elle semble particulièrement fière. Son « carrosse » n'impressionne pas Gold pour autant, qui prédit que sa course de matérialiste éperdue finira fatalement par la ramener à la case départ, idée à laquelle la prima donna refuse même de songer. De toute façon, elle ne peut avoir que du mal à croire à ses promesses puisque dans ce monde sans magie, même marcher a l'air insurmontable pour lui. Or, l'estropié ne sait que trop bien où trouver de la magie, et le meilleur, c'est qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de lui faire confiance cette fois-ci, si elle est tellement fatiguée d'en être réduite à la « normalité ». Touchée, Cruella invite tout le monde à bord, direction une petite ville tranquille du nom de Storybrooke. [[Fichier:4x12 Cruella d'Enfer voiture DEV IL M. Cotcot.png|thumb|200px|Un petit arrêt chez Mr Cluck's s'impose.]] La route jusque dans le Maine promettant d'être longue d'au moins plusieurs heures, les trois pèlerins font d'abord un léger détour par le service drive de Mr Cluck's, un restaurant fast-food spécialisé dans le poulet. Dans la file d'attente, Cruella interroge leur guide sur son plan et les raisons qui le poussent à croire à une éventuelle réussite, après avoir auparavant connu plusieurs échecs ; M. Gold explique donc que les chances avaient jusqu'à présent joué contre eux, à cause de l'Auteur et son livre qu'il a déjà mentionnés, faisant de cet individu l'unique arbitre des fins heureuses à accorder aux méchants ou aux héros, et de là le seul responsable de leurs défaites d'autrefois. L'idée consolerait presque la chauffeuse, qui autrement blâmerait à grand regret l'alcool et ses propres fautes de jugement. Avançant jusqu'à l'interphone du drive, elle passe ensuite commande d'un menu pour elle et Ursula, tandis que Gold, que la situation rend vraiment mal à l'aise, préférerait en finir au plus vite. Il vont en effet devoir accélérer s'ils espèrent trouver l'Auteur à Storybrooke avant leurs rivaux. thumb|left|200px|Emma montre son soutien à Regina. … thumb|200px|Regina conserve « sa » page du livre. … thumb|left|200px|Regina libère les fées. … thumb|200px|Ursula et Cruella exigent des explications. … thumb|left|200px|Emma invite Killian à se joindre à la fête. … [[Fichier:4x12 Mère Supérieure Henry Regina Mills Emma Swan livre de contes Café Mère-Grand.png|thumb|200px|Regina, Henry et Emma consultent la Mère Supérieure au sujet de l'Auteur.]] … thumb|left|200px|Chernabog terrorise Storybrooke. … thumb|200px|Regina et Emma repoussent le monstre. … thumb|left|200px|Ursula et Cruella négocient leur ticket d'entrée avec Regina par téléphone. … thumb|200px|Regina est désemparée. … [[Fichier:4x12 Mary Margaret Blanchard inquiète.png|thumb|left|200px|Cruella et Ursula inquiètent les Charmant.]] … thumb|200px|Chernabog attaque la voiture. … thumb|left|200px|En freinant, Emma envoie le démon dans le monde sans magie, où il est détruit. … [[Fichier:4x12 David Nolan Regina Mills Cruella d'Enfer parchemin magique Ursula Emma Swan Mary Margaret Blanchard réticence.png|thumb|200px|Regina et Emma veulent donner une chance aux méchantes.]] … thumb|left|200px|À leur tour, Ursula et Cruella font entrer M. Gold dans la ville. … thumb|200px|M. Gold révèle des détails sur son plan. … [[Fichier:4x12 Killian Jones Emma Swan Henry Mills livre de contes Auteur Café Mère-Grand.png|thumb|left|200px|Tandis qu'Henry recherche une trace de l'Auteur, Emma et Killian discutent.]] … [[Fichier:4x12 David Nolan Mary Margaret Blanchard Ursula Cruella d'Enfer retrouvailles nuit limites ville Storybrooke secret voiture DEV IL.png|thumb|200px|Les Charmant retrouvent secrètement leurs ennemies sur une route déserte.]] … Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente la voiture de Cruella d'Enfer. * Aux États-Unis, cet épisode a été précédé par un spécial making-of d'environ 45 minutes, titré Secrets of Storybrooke précédemment intitulé An Insider's Guide. * Tout comme pour la saison précédente, le titre original du douzième épisode, Darkness on the Edge of Town, est tiré d'une chanson de Bruce Springsteen. * L'avis de recherche de la Mère Supérieure a été rédigé un 6 novembre. Supposant que le rapport a été fait le jour même de la disparition, la chronologie reprend aux alentours du 20 décembre, soit six semaines après, en admettant que Belle bannit M. Gold de la ville deux jours plus tard. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 6,66 millions de téléspectateurs. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 1,66 million, soit 6,6 % de part de marché. ** En diffusant quatre épisodes le même soir, M6 a décidé d'accélérer la diffusion de la saison, faute d'audience. Sur la même soirée, la chaîne était battue par TF1 et France 2 et talonnée par W9. Références à LOST right * Les aiguilles de l'horloge de Storybrooke indiquent 8 h 15, puis 16. * Un panneau comportant le nombre 15 est visible au Garage Marine. * Le fast-food au drive duquel s'arrêtent M. Gold, Ursula et Cruella d'Enfer est un restaurant M. Cotcot. ** La voix entendue est celle de Daniel Dae Kim, l'acteur interprétant Jin-Soo Kwon. ** Cet établissement sera retrouvé plus tard dans la série. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney thumb|200px * La fumée verte que souffle Cruella d'Enfer est une référence à son tabagisme dans le film Les 101 Dalmatiens. * La conduite dangereuse de la sorcière et sa voiture sont également tirées du long métrage. * Le nom de Yen Sid, le Sorcier du film Fantasia, apparaît parmi les notes sur le tableau de Crochet. * Chernabog est un des antagonistes majeurs du film Fantasia. * Pour pouvoir entrer dans Storybrooke, Ursula et Cruella prétendent vouloir se repentir de leurs actions passées. Dans la chanson Pauvres Âmes Infortunées du film La Petite Sirène, Ursula tient le même discours à Ariel. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 4x12 Promo 1.png 4x12 Promo 2.png 4x12 Promo 3.png 4x12 Promo 4.png 4x12 Promo 5.png 4x12 Promo 6.png 4x12 Promo 7.png 4x12 Promo 8.png 4x12 Promo 9.png 4x12 Promo 10.png 4x12 Promo 11.png 4x12 Promo 12.png 4x12 Promo 13.png 4x12 Photo promo 14.png 4x12 Photo promo 15.png 4x12 Photo promo 16.png 4x12 Photo promo 17.png 4x12 Photo promo 18.png 4x12 Photo promo 19.png 4x12 Photo promo 20.png 4x12 Photo promo 21.png 4x12 Photo promo 22.png 4x12 Photo promo 23.png 4x12 Photo promo 24.png 4x12 Photo promo 25.png Photos de tournage 4x12 Photo tournage 1.png 4x12 Photo tournage 2.png 4x12 Photo tournage 3.png 4x12 Photo tournage 4.png 4x12 Photo tournage 5.png 4x12 Photo tournage 6.png 4x12 Photo tournage 7.png 4x12 Photo tournage 8.png 4x12 Photo tournage 9.png 4x12 Photo tournage 10.png 4x12 Photo tournage 11.png 4x12 Photo tournage 12.png 4x12 Photo tournage 13.png 4x12 Photo tournage 14.png 4x12 Photo tournage 15.png 4x12 Photo tournage 16.png 4x12 Photo tournage 17.png 4x12 Photo tournage 18.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px Notes et références "}} en:Darkness on the Edge of Town de:Die Dunkelheit am Rande der Stadt it:Episodio 4x12 nl:Darkness on the Edge of Town pt:Darkness on the Edge of Town pl:Ciemność na skraju miasta Catégorie:Moitié